


Лучшее лекарство

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшее лекарство

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1509 кол-во слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОМП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** мистика, фантастика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Люди изобрели лекарство от старости и подняли человеческую цивилизацию на недостижимый ранее уровень. Но действительно ли она "человеческая"?  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Не стала описывать подробности превращения. Низкий рейтинг. На текст вдохновила статья из журнала "Кот Шрёдингера"  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Лучшее лекарство"

Он снова кашлял. Надсадные, хрипящие, клокочущие звуки вырывались из его пережатого судорогой горла, маленькое, тщедушное тельце в белом халате содрогалось как под электротоком. Он успел отойти от стола с реактивами, чтобы его приступ не привёл к опасным, непредсказуемым последствиям. Но сам ужасный недуг скрыть от меня он не мог. Я ненавидел своего учителя, он вызывал у меня отвращение. Первое время я готов был даже бросить перспективное место лишь бы не впитывать в себя его гнилостный запах. Старик! Уже пятьдесят лет слово «старость» вычеркнуто из всех учебников и словарей. 

Раньше старение было естественной защитной реакцией природы от перенаселённости. Одни должны уйти, другие – прийти. Иначе места и корма на всех не хватит. Но сейчас, когда мы начали открывать космос и освоили множество планет, в старости отпала необходимость. Когда ты преодолеваешь сорокалетний порог, тебе уже готовят место для жизни в другом мире. Все, кто хочет, могут покинуть Землю в любой момент, на том же Сириусе и климат лучше, и работа интереснее. Больше нет отчаянной, вынужденной привязанности к материнской планете. 

Никаких проблем! Я не понимаю этих уродов из секты «Равновесие мира», которые сами медленно издыхают и заставляют других любоваться своим неприглядным самоубийством. Профессору прикладной генетики Ричарду Кавервуду, моему напарнику и учителю, семьдесят два года. Как же я его ненавижу! И не потому, что он мне отвратителен, вовсе нет. Как раз наоборот. Я ненавижу его потому, что давно и страстно люблю. 

Люблю эти руки, его крючковатые, обтянутые пожелтевшей кожей пальцы. Как ловко они управляют сложными машинами, как легко и виртуозно смешивают реактивы! Люблю его внимательные тёмные глаза и грустную полуулыбку, с которой он рассказывает о прошлых временах, когда ещё не изобрели сыворотку Кохха-Хайаши, предотвращающую старение митохондрий. Я не понимаю, чем мог быть хорош мир, в котором твои близкие и ты сам медленно угасаете? 

Я любил его, смотря будто сквозь это старое тело. Я представлял его молодым и сильным, как на фотографиях. С каштановыми волосами, прямой спиной, широкой улыбкой. Я знал каждую чёрточку его молодого лица, посмотрел все видеозаписи его выступлений, которые смог найти. Я не хотел видеть его таким, я поклялся уговорить его принять сыворотку. Выздоровление будет долгим и мучительным, может занять с десяток лет. Ничего, я подожду, мне спешить некуда. 

От неприятных мыслей меня отвлек мелодичный сигнал, на наручных часах загорелся зеленый огонёк. Пора сделать укол. Обычно я в это время стараюсь скрыться в комнате отдыха, но сегодня был слишком зол на него. Пусть видит, чёрт возьми! И думает! У него осталось не так уж много времени на размышления! 

Вытащив из кармана медицинского халата инъекционный пистолет, я вогнал иглу в плечо. Витаминная смесь Кохха закрепляет действие сыворотки. Без неё можно обходиться, но никто не хочет отказываться от этих инъекций, три раза в день наполняющих твоё тело силой и удовольствием. Я блаженно застонал, смотря прямо в глаза своему учителю. Мучайся! Наверное, гнить заживо офигеть как классно! Вместо того чтобы наслаждаться жизнью вместе со мной.

– Вы обязательно должны попробовать.

Он вытер рот платком и дополз до ближайшего кресла, его ноги всё ещё дрожали.

– Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Грегори. Проклятый дурень, у него впереди вечность на открытия, а он тут подыхать надумал. Но ты ведь понимаешь, у любого изобретения есть свои потаенные секреты и тёмные стороны. Хайаши действительно изобрёл потрясающее лекарство, замедляющее старение. Он дарил людям ещё лет пять-десять жизни. Альберт Кохх нашёл закрепитель, который увеличивал срок действия сыворотки почти до бесконечности. Но, как ты думаешь, какова цена? Давай оценим твою внешность. Светлая кожа, светлые волосы, тёмные, светящиеся в темноте глаза, удлинённые уши, большие, будто у зверя клыки. Тебе это не кажется странным?

– Сыворотка всего лишь пробуждает природные атавизмы, в этом нет ничего необычного. Я уж лучше вечность проживу с длинными ушами, чем как вы….

– Угу, понимаю. А как насчёт витамина, от потребления которого все – от молодых людей до условно вечно молодых – испытывают такое наслаждение? Тебя просто корёжит, Грег. Как наркомана в древности. А ты знаешь, что состав витамина Кохха почти полностью идентичен структуре красных кровяных телец?

– Да, знаю. И в чём проблема? – как учёный я насторожился. Не то чтобы я не знал о составе витамина, но подробно этот вопрос не изучал.

– Хайаши был очень трудолюбивым человеком, как и большинство японцев. Зато американцы, народ более ушлый, хитрый и пробивной. Альберт Кохх не изобрёл дополнение к сыворотке, это было воровство. Состав он извлёк из тела другого существа. Конечно, об этом узнали. Конечно, эти существа пытались отомстить. Но было уже поздно: люди, сделавшие прививки, массово изменились. И никто не захотел от этого отказываться. Только видишь ли в чём сложность… Реакция на сыворотку не одинакова. Кто-то меняется совсем немного, некоторым везёт меньше. Если ты захочешь, я принесу тебе книги, старые, запрещённые. Им уже несколько десятилетий. Прочитав их, ты узнаешь, почему я предпочитаю умереть. 

– Принесите. Они обязательно расскажут мне, как выбить эту дурь из вашей головы.

– Угу, напомни, чтобы я до завтра не умер.

 

***

На следующий день он действительно приволок мне немалый подарок в старом портфеле. Как объяснил мне Ричард, информацию нельзя сбросить на электронный носитель. Если о ней узнают власти, книги уничтожат быстро, с панической скоростью, может, даже вместе с хозяином. За пятьдесят лет многие люди забыли о тёмной стороне молодости и бессмертия. Другие предпочитали этим не интересоваться вообще. А многие решили всю жизнь заботиться о сохранении тайны. 

Я принёс подарок в свой дом, роскошную квартиру в парковой зоне города Арлинг. Он выстроен в живописном месте, на берегу озера. Специально для учёных. Впитывающая ресурсы других планет, наша вечно молодая цивилизация вычеркнула из всех источников информации ещё три слова. Голода, войн и нищеты больше не существовало. Сев прямо на ковёр у большого панорамного окна, я открыл портфель. Он сделан из потёртой кожи, воняет нафталином. Такой же старый, как и его хозяин. У меня в руках оказалась красивая тяжёлая книга из самой настоящей бумаги. Ей лет тридцать, не меньше.

– «Легенды и мифы народов мира. Вампиры сегодня и вчера». Странное название. Профессор, неужели вы интересуетесь такими глупостями?

Я прочёл всю книгу от корки до корки. Это заняло не более десяти минут времени. Отбросив том, я схватился за голову. Мне показалось, что волосы у меня встали дыбом не только на голове, волоски на руках тоже приподнялись. Зачесались зубы и заболели пальцы на руках. Мне кажется, или ногти тоже удлинились?!

– Нет, не может быть. Бред. Бред!!! – я сорвался с места и бросился в кабинет. Через минуту рядом с книгой упал интерактивный ноудисплей, документы, отчёты. Я врубил личную лабораторию. Работал всю ночь. Сверял данные, просматривал статьи. И переворачивал страницы книги, с которой на меня смотрели существа, не похожие на меня. И при этом похожие до невероятия. Я решил провести эксперимент, втрое увеличил дозу витамина и сделал себе инъекцию. Эйфория длилась почти час, в течение которого я неожиданно для себя начал ползать по стенам и потолку и дописал диссертацию. Никогда не мыслил так чётко и так странно. Ужас и отвращение в моём разуме сменились не то чтобы безразличием и принятием, нет. Я выстроил стройный план, в котором все человеческие нормы и понятия отступили. Какой в них смысл, если ты вообще не человек? 

Я позвонил в городскую медицинскую службу и попросил дозу сыворотки. Это было обычное дело, в первые секунды контакта люди чувствуют себя странно: кричат, плачут, бормочут что-то, скручиваются в клубок от приступов боли. В общем, симптомы такие же, как у укушенных, чётко описанные в книге. 

Люди хотят оставаться с родными, вакцину тебе вводят родители или супруги. Кризис двадцати лет, единственный в твоей жизни. Когда ты из смертного человека становишься сверхчеловеком. Или, как я теперь знал, просто другим существом. Так что утром я получу холодный контейнер с сывороткой и поздравлением от первых городских лиц со вступлением моего близкого в большую дружную семью совершеннолетних людей. 

– Посмотрим, в какого вампира вы превратитесь, профессор.

Моего нападения он не ожидал. Даже не успел спросить, прочитал ли я книгу. Я набросился на него с голодным торжеством существа, познавшего свою истинную сущность. Любил ли я его когда-нибудь? Или это была жажда крови? Игла инъекционного пистолета вошла глубоко в шею. Сыворотку можно ввести в любую часть тела, но зачем портить романтическую традицию, уходящую вглубь веков? Менялся он тяжело и страшно, он был не таким, как я. Наконец он встал, пошатываясь, держась рукой за угол стола. Белая кожа и волосы, алые зрачки глаз и огромные крылья. Покрыт коркой запёкшейся крови, его почти вывернуло наизнанку.

– Реактив. Седьмой контейнер. Слишком долгая реакция. Проверь. Быстро! 

Я не мог не подчиниться этой попытке спасти человеческий разум. Когда он сжал меня в стальных тисках своих рук, я не испугался. В той книге было написано, что для таких как он такие как я – просто еда. Крылатые пожирают бескрылых. Несколько секунд он прижимался губами к моей шее, дрожа всем телом. Потом отпустил, укачивая в своих сильных руках.

– Спасибо, Грегори. Лечение было своевременным, вчера ночью я едва не задохнулся. Но вот загвоздка, как я в таком виде поеду на лекцию по прикладному клеточному конструированию на следующей неделе?

Я передал ему шприц. Не стал заряжать его витамином, залил настоящей синтетической кровью. Он обошёл все щекотливые вопросы. Меня больше интересовало, что сделают со мной те, кто хранит тайну. Ведь страхи моего любимого учителя подтвердились. Он стал самым настоящим вампиром. Сильным, не боящимся света, которому явно мало будет десяти миллилитров крови три раза в день. Нас ждут гораздо более серьёзные проблемы, чем потеря работы. Хорошо, что решать мы их будем вместе. Он и я.


End file.
